1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a cover for a pickup truck bed. In particular, the present invention relates to a low height securable cover having one section with a sliding telescopic cover portion and another section with a pair of upwardly pivoting cover portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers and caps for pickup truck beds are known. Caps often impede the visibility out the back of a pickup truck cab and create wind resistance which can adversely affect fuel economy of the vehicle. Covers having doors which telescope to cover and uncover a portion of a respective truck bed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,378; 3,640,565; 4,909,561 and 5,067,766. The covers disclosed in these patents have cover portions which telescope from a closed position to an open position in which approximately one half of the pickup bed is uncovered.
Other covers for pickup truck beds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,717 and 5,183,309. The covers disclosed in these patents have hinged access panels or doors which pivot upwardly to permit access to at least a portion of one side of a pickup truck bed. A lockable toolbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,636. However, this type of toolbox often does not permit the full utilization of the portion of the truck bed that it covers for storage and, thus, wasted space exists.
None of the known prior art covers and toolboxes provide easy access to every portion of a-pickup truck bed and secure lockable storage of the entire bed while providing the option of also transporting items that may extend above the sides of the pickup truck bed.